the quest I fell in love
by cupidllover
Summary: Jinora, Kai and they Freinds have a quest to find a criminal on the loose. But the the closer they complete the journey, the closer jinora and Kia they get together.
1. chapter one: the graveyard

Chaper one: The Graveyard

Since jinora was a little girl. Jinora always went to the graveyard at 10:30 and talk to aang for 45 min. But one day jinora was 12 years old and while she was talking to aang gravestone. She heard yelling. So she ran and ran tell she saw a old crying. Jinora bend her knees and put her hand on the old man shoulder. "what wrong? Did something bad happened?" said jinora in a calming voice. The old man nodd his head up and said" some body stole my wallet. And he went that way". "Got it" said jinora. While the boy ran. He suddenly stop and said" Aa what a shame I could won us the lottery. And by the way my name is Kia. " jinora got confused and replied in a ordering voice" Hey listen to me. I don't know who you are but give me the wallet. If you don't I will show you my angry side." Kai looked at jinora and gave the wallet to jinora. Then jinora laughed" haha. Thanks I was just kidding around. But I an serious with this part. Never steal. Got it. " Kai nodded his head up and he saw jinora giving back the wallet to the old man." man. "Why did I. Now I an remember I wanted to. But I didn't run away when she stop me. "said Kai in his head. When kai turned his head he saw saw gone. He smiled and said" what a day. "


	2. Chapter two: The house

Chapter two: The House

When jinora went on her airbison to get home. She saw a note on a door saying" Dear jinora I know i told you many times that you must go to bed 9:09. But since your older you can go to bed at 9:39. P. S your brother and sister is with me and your mother at the shops. We forgot to buy lettuce. Be good love dad. " Jinora opened the door and went in. It was 20 min later jinora was eating supper. Sundenlly she heard something was in the house. So she went in slow by slow to find out the noise." It was only a coat. I will bring it back tomorrow. Nothing much." said jinora in a relet voice. Then jinora heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and she saw her family." Jinora welcome back. Here a question why so late? "asked tenson.

" sorry dad I help a old man getting a wallet from a thief. But don't worry I stop him. And the old man is happy again. "said jinora." With a, released breath for a second from tension and said. "well done my girl now it time to bed now OK." jinora nodded her head up and said" And I forgot to tell you it's not a grown up. He is a tween and his name is Kai. Just warning you. ". Tenson was shock and smiled happily." I am very much glad to hear my daughter is warning me. I am so proud of jinora" said Tenson. "me too" agreed puma. "now let get some sleep." with a big night night shout from her mother just made jinora even happier.


	3. Chapter 3:The jacket

Chapter 3:The jacket

It was the very next day. Jinora just woke up and said " mm. Well it's morning now and I should give this person jacket back. Even I don't want to. "will jinora was thinking her lillte sister ikki came breaking in with a happy scream. While ikki was screaming jinora was blocking her hears and saying" What What. What ikki. " ikki stoped her screaming and said" I had the greatest dream ever. It all started with a cat with a top hat and it had all this books. Called the doctor and hear a thing I book it from someone . " jinora widen her eyes open in shocked and put her hand on her shoulders." are you reading the doctor. "ikki nodded her head up." that book is evil. It gives nightmare and who gave it to you?"" this boy in a green jacket and he is colored and I saw in the graveyard. "said ikki. Jinora looked at the jacket. she quickly pushed ikki out and got dressed. and quickly ran out of her bedroom and went on her airbison. As she went quickly on her airbison. When jinora landed, she landed on her feet on the ground. Jinora ran and ran until she saw Kai on top a hill." aww. Look what it is my sweet heart who came for me. Thanks for my jacket." jinora looked ar Kai in a angry face" what did I saw?". Jinora kicked Kai leg and said" you gave my liltle sister a horror book. Why? "." She made me a deal" said kai. " look you Have a nice family so I promise I won't mess with you anymore". "Promise?" said jinora. Kai nodded his head."And why did I found your jacket in my house?". Said jinora. "Well that is a funny story." said Kai with a laugh. Jinora looked at Kai with a grim face"tell me! "." OK. OK two nights ago my I took of my jacket from being a bit hot and it flew away. When it stop at this house I never known it was yours until now. And that how you found my jacket" said Kai. While Kai was sitting down jinora came and gave him a hug. With Kai's eyes shocked jinora said"thanks that all I need to hear. And by the way my name is jinora. "with a wave from jinora, Kai picked up a scarf. When kai looked for jinora. She was gone. He sniffed jinora scarf " well who knew it my favorite flower smell. I will return it"


	4. Chapter 4:The Scarf

Chapter 4:The Scarf

It was three months later, zahear escape with his gang. Tension quickly ran to jinora bedroom. "jinora get your things ready. We are going to find some new air bender and can I ask you to check there is new Airbender please". Jinora got her things ready and ran to her airbison to check for new Airbender. As she saw Kai Airbending on top of the hill. jonira stopped and ran to Kia" well Kia there Is good news and bad news. The good news is your becoming a special person and went I meant a special person a Airbender. And the bad news is your coming with me."kai stopped and laughed" you are so funny I thought you will never notic your scarf missing" jinora said good bye to grampa anng."jinora went and grab kai's Hands,wave by to grampa anng and grab her scarf back on to her neck. Kia quickly blushed for the moment as he turn around. He shocked jinora by going to the tail. Jinora quickly grabed Kai before he fall"dont do that. Remember I told you that you will be a Airbender. " " who is going to force me? Uhh uhh" for the moment jinora stop and landed her airbison. She pushed Kai off and said. "hey hey are you always like this mean to poeple. Because I know your in a bad mood for a while and I am not talking about when we met." jinora stopped and looked at herself with sadness. "Yea sorry about that. I will try be myself ok. ". Kai looked at jinora and said"ok let's go now ok. "jinora let Kai up and went on her journey.


	5. Chapter 5: No regrets

Chapter 5: No regrets

As they landed jinora saw tenson and gave him a hug" well you seen in a good mode what happend because your were in a bad mood for a while? " said tenson." ok there is two good news. I found a new Airbender and that Airbender is my Freind now. "said jinora in a happy mood jumping up and down." well can I saw your new friend. "said tenson. Just as jinora was about to call Kai name she heard this breathing some down her neck and slap Kai on the face" aww. That hurts and hi my name is Kai. You might heard me when your daughter came home late by trying to stop me stealing a old man wallet a few months ago. And selling your a other daughter a horrors book. " Tenson grabed Kai on the shoulder by pulling him into a dark conner" listen here I need you to protect jinora from danger. I know she is older now but still. I am not letting my liltle girl go by herself. " Kai shook his head up" and don't tkink of dating my daughter". Kai quickly laughed quietly. And ran to jinora saying to her that he had a crush on someone


	6. Chapter 6 The mall(part 1)

Chapter 6 The mall(part 1)

It was a week later since jinora heard that Kai had a crush on someone. While jinora was mediating jinora leaned over to Kai ears and said"well who is this girl that you have a crush on? ". Kai stood up and took jinora hand saying" a girl who has brown hair, smart and she is a Airbender. ". As him when for jinora ears they heard korra calling them." jinora, Kai. Better hurry up there. We are going shopping."" Coming "as jinora and Kai was on the ground. Kai rushed to korra saying" is there any special thing happening there? If I'm correct there is a dance for teens right . " korra looked at Kai in a face like he is hiding something. Kia quickly looked away in shamed and turned his face to jinora with smile and a blush. Korra smiled a Kai as he turned his face from jinora he saw korra face with a smile." well is it only me or you have a huge crush or jinora. Is that the reason you ask me the tween dance." As Kai try to escape the conversation from korra. "Hold it. Your face tells everything. I know it. But here a important question? When are you going to make you move on jinora. Think about it OK. Now go on I will tell jinora to come." when korra pushed Kai he thought how does she know. "Jinora were going now" korra shouted. Jinora showed a thumbs up and ran to korra.


	7. Chaper 7: The mall (part 2)

Chaper 7: The mall (part 2)

When korra, jinora and Kai reached to the mall, jinora sqeuled and putted at the tween dance jumping up and down" korra can me and Kai go to the tween dance please I will be good". Korra looked at Kai and wisperd"it your time and I told her that you are a great dancer". Korra shooed her head to jinora. Korra took of walking and smiling. Jinora took Kai's hand and ran to the tween dance, as could the music, started jinora started dancing and Kai whispered In her hear "so are you're a great dancer"while they where dancing jinora and Kai was dancing, jinora x boyfriend Steven bumped into jinora."oops sorry" jinora quickly turned around she graded Kai hand and pulled him away. "jinora, jinora, jinora stop what is wrong with you? It like the very first Time I saw you." jinora took a beep breath "OK Kai that boy In the dance right now is my x boyfriend Steven. We broke up 3 years ago." with tears coming out her eyes she quickly stoped and started talking again "we broke up because he was cheating on me. I couldn't fall a sleep for a week."Kai put his hand on jinora shoulders" it OK I can he hurt you. But it made you stronger person. " when kai was going to continue by saying I...i...i korra came in rush and grab Kai and jinora arm running yelling" sorry to disturb you too.We have to go now. I got the thing that is needed. "korra, Kai and Jinora ran home. As soon they reached home tendon stoped them" what the problem" Kai crossed his arms "ask her" korra looked at tesson and said "hey sorry I saw got lost and I bumped in to guards that it" Teson looked at korra "what what guards? Are the NO NATIONAL guard" korra shooked her head up. "this is bad I have to go." Teson ran to his car in the rush.


End file.
